Bring Me To Life
by kisswithafist10
Summary: Tonks träffar Remus på ett Ordermöte, och tänker över sina känslor för honom. Angst, songfic.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. Potter belongs to JK, the song Bring Me To Life is sung by Evanescence.

**Author's Note: **This is my first angst, so forgive any overdramatic scenes. Written in Swedish, as always.

Jag hade längtat, undrat, oroat mig till fysiskt smärta så länge att när jag väl klev in genom glasdörrarna som ledde till vardagsrummet i Grimmaldiplan 12 kändes det som en hård spark i magen att se honom sitta där. Det var minst tjugo andra häxor och trollkarlar i rummet, nästan alla mer utsående än honom, och ändå var han den första mina lättade, och bekymrade, ögon föll på.

Lättade, så oerhört lättade att se honom vid liv. Och bekymrade över de mörka ringarna under hans utmattade, glansiga ögon, över hans sjukligt bleka hy och hängande axlar som tydde på trötthet. Över rivsåren i hans ansikte och på hans händer som också fanns där ingen kunde se dem – där han dolde dem för omvärlden. Dumbledore hade berättat att han inte kunde använda stormhattselexiret bland **dem**, eftersom Grårygg aldrig skulle tillåta det.

Och så plötsligt slets hans blick fråntrollkarlen på hans sida som han diskuterat lågt med, och såg rakt på mig. De där bärnstensfärgade ögonen som såg allt. Såg allt jag kände, tänkte… hur jag plågades.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core where I've become so numb without a soul? My spirit is sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home._

Och ändå förstod han inte hur det kändes att önska, hoppas… att han någon dag skulle komma över sina larviga ursäkter och tillåta mig att älska honom.

Jag fann mig oförmögen att slita bort min blick – jag var som förhäxad. Han såg på mig ett tag till – en sekund eller en evighet? – innan han såg bort, ner i knäet, på de fula tapeterna, vad som helst förutom mig.

Som bedövad satte jag mig på den närmsta lediga stolen i cirkeln, och stirrade håglöst på hans lappade, välbekanta ljusbruna kostym, med en oklanderligt knuten slips som vanligt. Han såg inte på mig igen, utan vände blicken mot Dumbledore som hade harklat sig och började tala. Jag tvingade mig själv att se på den gamle mannen, men mina tankar var inte hos honom. Jag kunde knappt ta in något han sa. Dödsätare? Internationellt? Gå till anfall? Det spelade ingen roll. Inget gjorde någon skillnad om inte min älskade kunde vara med mig. Jag kände mig apatisk, självisk, instängd i ett skal av förtvivlan… jag kände igen känslan. Jag hade känt den i nästan ett år nu.

_Wake me up, wake me up iside, I can't wake up, wake me up inside, save me, call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up, bid my blood to run, I can't wake up, before I come undone, save me, save me from the nothing I've become._

Och det var bara han som kunde bryta sig igenom skalet, väcka mitt intresse för omvärlden, lysa upp de gråa omgivningarna med sina leenden eller sin vänliga blick eller sin kyss… Mina händer lyftes till mitt råttfärgade, stripiga, otvättade hår, och jag önskade plötsligt att jag anstängt mig mer med mitt utseende. Men det skulle inte ha hjälpt… han såg ändå inte på mig.

Han visste vad hans avvisande gjort mig, han hade sett det med sina egna ögon, sina underbara bärnstensfärgade ögon, med samma färg och skönhet som ädelstenen de likande i färg. Han var en ädelsten… och jag var ingenting.

En skugga. Ett dött skal. Jag kunde inte ens kontrollera det fenomen som gjort mig unik från födseln, det enda som gjort mig unik… Jag kunde inte hålla en metamorfning. Det var som om mina krafter sugits ur mig, varje gång jag försökte hade jag helt enkelt inte styrkan, viljan, glöden, som krävdes. Nu var jag jäktad, nervig, likgiltig, evigt trött hur mycket jag än sov. Jag hade varken mina reflexer, vilket gjort mig nyttig för Ordern, eller mina speciella förmågor, som gjort mig nyttig som Auror. Allt jag hade var min kärlek, och han lät mig inte ens ha den.

Jag hade aldrig varit förälskad innan jag mötte honom. Visst hade jag trott mig vara det, men jag hade aldrig älskat med den passion och överväldigande, berusande, förföriska kraft som en kvinna älskar sin själsfrände, sin make, sin partner. Men ögonblicket som min blick föll på honom, där han satt i soffan i samma hus, i samma rum, där vi nu befann oss, hade jag vetat att jag aldrig mött någon som honom tidigare. Han var attraktiv, men inte utseendemässigt. Hans charm och skönhet låg i intelligensen, skrattet, vänligheten, allt det som gjorde honom till den han var. Och de där ögonen, de förhäxande vackra ögonen, hade ruvat hemligheter och en slags otämjd vildhet som gjorde mig galen av nyfikenhet. Jag ville klura ut gåtan som var honom.

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breath into me and make me real, bring me to life._

När jag lärde känna honom bättre insåg jag att han också var rolig, sympatisk, modig, känslig, artig, blyg, stark och med något nästan farligt över honom… Det hela gjorde mig förstås ännu mer fascinerad av honom.

Vi var förstås totalt olika. Jag läste humoristiska romaner medan han läste tjocka, urgamla, komplicerade volymer om psykologi, poesi, historia… allt som jag ansett tråkigt tills jag mötte honom. Men han var allt ifrån tråkig.

_Wake me up, wake me up inside, I can't wake up, wake me up inside, save me, call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up, bid my blood to run, I can't wake up, before I come undone, save me, save me from the nothing I've become._

Även om jag inte hörde på ett ord när han berättade innehållet i boken kunde jag alltid lyssna på hans härliga, kraftfulla, lite hesa stämma. Jag började föreställa mig honom viska, stöna, mumla mitt namn med den rösten.

Även om jag alltid förlorade mot honom i schack hade jag nöjet att se hans ögon lysa upp medan han tänkte ut nästa drag, höra honom beordra pjäserna till deras platser, glädjas åt honom när han vann.

Även om har var lärare och tolv år äldre än mig och lyssnade på en helt annan sorts musik så fann jag mig längta efter att hans svagt ärrade, stora och lätt solbrända händer skulle sträcka sig efter mig och dra mig intill sig.

Även om jag försökte undvika godsaker för att behålla min slanka midja fann jag mig villig att dela en chokladkaka med honom, bara för att se hans barnsliga förtjusning när jag erbjöd honom halva.

Han var allt ifrån tråkig, och ändå hade han fått mig att förvandlas från en sorgfri, livlig ung kvinna till en deprimerad, katatonisk och passiv, med bara ett enda litet ord från hans läppar, som jag så gärna ville känna mot min hud. **Nej.**

_Bring me to life. I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside. Bring me to life…_

Dumbledore hade pratat klart, och jag hade knappt uppfattat någonting. Det gjorde mig inget. Jag kunde be Kingsley upprepa det väsentliga efteråt. Snapes oljiga röst hade ersatt Dumbledores, och gav nu en kortfattad rapport om Dödsätarna. Återigen fann jag mig oförmögen att lyssna.

Så var det hans tur. Jag vaknade upp ur min katatonik tillräckligt mycket för att höra på. Han sa inte så mycket, mest samma som vanligt. De flesta varulvarna var tveksamma på vilken sida de skulle stå på, medan han försökte övertyga dem att ansluta sig till Dumbledore, och Grårygg försökte övertyga dem – med betydligt större framgång – att gå med Voldemort. Han såg inte på mig alls när han talade. Han höll rösten profissionell och artig och såg på Dumbledore och flera andra medlemmar… men inte mig.

Sedan berättade Kingsley med sin mörka röst vad som pågick på Ministeriet, och informerade dem om Dolores Umbridge (aka Paddkvinnan Umbitch) ville införa den nya lagen om förbud mot transferering utan liscens, av någon orationell anledning som jag inte orkade lyssna på. Jag hade redan hört det förut, av Minister Scrimgour.

Och han tittade fortfarande inte på mig.

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling. Only you are the life among the dead._

Jag önskade att jag kunde tuta i honom att allt det här skulle bli så mycket enklare om han tillät oss ta hand om varandra, ge varandra hopp, tröst, styrka. Det skulle vara svårt, självfallet. Men all kärlek var svår. Det hade jag sagt åt honom fler gånger än jag kunde räkna de senaste året, och varje gång hade jag mötts av samma svar. För gammal, för farlig, för fattig… som om jag brydde mig om något av det.

Jag hade älskat honom från första ögonkastet, och ändå lät han mig inte visa det.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you where there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything._

Innan jag mött honom hade jag varit så ignorat, så… idiotisk att tro att jag visste vad kärlek var. Att jag visste vad smärta var. Smärtan av obesvarad kärlek, smärtan av att undra ifall mannen man älskar hade slutat andas, smärtan av att böna och be men ändå inte få det man allra helst vill ha, och skulle ge upp allt man ägde för.

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, don't let me die here, there must be something more. Bring me to life._

Jag visste inte hur länge till jag klarade av att sitta där, låtsas att hans vägran att möta min blick inte gjorde ont, låtsas att min innersta önskan inte var att rusa fram till honom, kasta mig i hans famn och hålla om honom. Klänga mig fast så att han inte kunde återvända till det där hemska stället, och Grårygg och hans likar. Så att han var tvungen att stanna hos mig… att ge upp sina irriterande gentlemannamässiga åsikter och inställningar.

Och så, tack och lov, var mötet över. Ett par stycken sa försiktigt och hastigt hejdå till mig innan de gick ut. Jag nickade frånvarande till svar, helt utan att se på dem eller ens veta vem som tilltalade mig. Jag orkade inte resa mig upp, benen kändes darriga och svaga och jag ville inte falla ihop och skämma ut mig mer än jag vanligen gjorde. Kvinnan som inte ens kan stå upp ordentligt…

_Wake me up, wake me up inside, I can't wake up, wake me up inside, save me, call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up, bid my blood to run, I can't wake up, before I come undone, save me. Save me from the nothing I've become._

Dumbledore lade en tröstande hand på min axel, och jag kände mig lite bättre, men inte tillräckligt för att resa mig upp. Dumbledore var en väldigt beundransvärd trollkarl. Han hade så mycket styrka, och han var villig att dela med sig av den. Om jag hade fått välja en morfar eller farfar, hade det definitivt blivit honom. Min mugglarfarfar var död, eftersom mugglare lever mycket kortare än trollkarlar, och min morfar… nå, det ville jag inte gå in på. Det räckte med att vara i hans systers ruskiga hus och höra henne skrika "mutant, halvblod, smutsskalle, missfoster" åt mig varje gång jag råkade snubbla över något (oftast paraplystället) och väckte henne.

Dumbledore gav ett tystlåtet adjö och gick ut. Tacksam för min ensamhet lät jag tårarna som jag pressat tillbaka under hela mötet falla.

Men så hörde jag någon harkla sig. Jag såg upp och stirrade in i hans bärnstensfärgade ögon än en gång.

Ingen av oss sa någonting. Han sträckte ut handen och rörde förstiktigt vid min kind och torkade bort en vilsekommen tår med tummen. Jag slöt ögonen och reste mig långsamt upp. Han såg på mig en lång stund innan han drog in mig i sin varma, trygga famn.

Lättnaden som sköljde över mig av att vara tillbaka där jag hörde hemma, i hans armar, gjorde att spärren släppte helt och tårarna svämmade ner över kinderna medan jag höll fast honom hårt, så att han inte kunde dra sig undan.

_Bring me to life, I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside._

Men det försökte han inte. Han strök mig bara tröstande över ryggen, höll om mig och viskade mitt namn. Mitt förhatliga förnamn… och jag brydde mig inte ens längre. Ytliga saker som namn, som pengar och ålder och lycantropi hade ingen som helst betydelse så länge jag fick vara här, med honom.

Men till slut puffade han varsamt bort mig, och mumlade att han var tvungen att återvända. Jag tänkte först falla ner på knä, be, skrika, gråta, för att få honom att stanna hos mig… Fast det gjorde jag naturligtvis inte. Jag hade erbjudit min kärlek, och han hade tackat nej. Jag hade ingen rätt att bestämma vad han gjorde med sitt liv, vad han utförde för modiga, hjältemodiga, tappra och fullkomligt idiotiska dåd för att rädda samhället från Voldemorts järnhand och diktaturiska, förslavande styre.

Det fanns ingenting jag kunde göra, så jag lät honom gå, och undrade hur länge till jag skulle överleva det här.

_Bring me to life._  
**R&R! It's sort of nerdy but I still like it. Tell me what you think! Even flames are appreciated! **

**/Camilla**


End file.
